


Woven

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [147]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Arrow.  Red string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven

Nyssa’s mother once spoke of red string, the line of fate that brought people back to their other, lifetime after lifetime.

Nyssa watched her mother and her father, and thought the string was a noose, red with blood of those it had flayed. She kept herself and her weapons sharp, ready to slice the thread if it tried to loop around her.

But then the bedraggled, half-drowned scrap of a girl, forced to kneel before her father’s fury, started to laugh. And Nyssa reached for the red string and tied the knot willingly around herself.


End file.
